elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of non-proprietary elevator component companies
These are some notable non-proprietaryNon-proprietary Elevator Controllers & Drives - KEB Machine Room Vids #02 (third-party or generic)All the components can be purchased by any elevators and escalators companies. elevator component companies, mainly that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts and accessories. The three main reasons of the non-proprietary elevator components being more commonly used nowadays as those are usually complied to the different elevator safety code, the building code for the accessibility, and reduce the total cost of ownership[冷門話題點解香港近年d lift掣全部一式一樣，毫無特色？] (Discussion conversation in hkitalk.net). AARON This section is empty. Adams Elevator Equipment Company Alberto Sassi This section is empty. Arkel Automatisation JRT Avire Ltd. Avire Ltd. is a company being a part of the Elevator Safety Division of Halma plc. to manage three elevator component companies other than the Elevator Safety Division of Halma plc.'s American division (see Janus Elevator Products Inc. section below)Halma plc - Avire Ltd.. E-Motive E-Motive is an elevator component company established in 1993, their notable products are LCD displays and the bar-liked LED dot-matrix displays. T.L. Jones T.L. Jones was an elevator company established in 1926, their elevator component (Microscan door sensors) were produced since 1991. Memco Memco is an elevator component company established since 1971 in the United Kingdom. Mainly produce EN-81 elevator intercom/telephone system. Not only this, their notable products also include Panachrome safety door edge (which lights up green when the door is open and flashes red when it's closing). Their E-Series sensors were strikingly similar to Wittur Group WSE-81 Plus/155 Plus sensors. ALGI Alfred Giehl GmbH & Co. KG. This section is empty. Bucher Hydraulics This section is empty. BUT-SAN Böhnke & Partner GmbH Böhnke & Partner is an manufacturer of elevator control system. They are leading the alliance and development of CANopen-Lift communications protocol that parts suppliers such as Kronenberg and Ziehl-Abegg follows, which enables parts from different suppliers to work with each other with no issues. The controllers provided with combination with a Ziehl-Abegg inverter and, if set up correctly, can perform a direct approach leveling very similar to a Schindler Miconic controls in the 1980s. C. E. Electronics CEA CEA S.r.l. is a manufacturer of elevator fixtures, electronic systems, operating boards and other components based in Milan, Italy. The company was founded in 1978. CEDES CEDES AG was founded in 1986 at Switzerland and only produce sensors and intelligent systems. They currently operated with 12 subsidiaries in worldwide. Sometimes, they provides their sensors to Schindler (under Progard L's name) that make a high pitch sounding between 1990s to mid-2000sSchindler 700 Traction Elevators - Guest Rooms [Hilton Times Square]Schindler Traction Elevator at Island East Sports Centre, Sai Wan Ho, Hong Kong. CEHAM Ceham Componentes is a Spanish company based in Seville, Spain that manufactures elevator push buttons, signalization, accessories and other components. It was founded in 1991. China Electronics Service China Electronics Service (also known as CES) is a company mainly produce the circuit boards, the automation system for the industries, the assistant learning tools, and the floor indicators and voice synthesizer for the elevators in Hong Kong. Established in 1987. C.J. Anderson & Company Dewhurst Dewhurst (or Dewhurst Group plc) is an independent elevators, keypad and rail industries components supplier in the United Kingdom. The company was founded in 1919 and the Dewhurst Group now has sales of around US $50 million and employs over 300 people in locations around the world. Dupar Controls Inc. Dupar Controls Inc. is a manufacturer and supplier of elevator fixtures and keypads in Canada. Dupar Controls Inc. was founded in 1958 and is a division of Dewhurst plc. Elevator Research & Manufacturing Digital Lift Controls This section is empty/ DMG DMG is a Italian-based company which manufactures elevator fixtures since in the 1950s. It has four subsidiaries located in France, Canada (MAD), Germany, and People's Republic of China. MAD MAD is a Canadian company which manufactures elevator fixtures. It is a joint-venture company between the Italian company DMG and the Canadian-based Mainline Industries Corp. Drucegrove Ltd. This section is empty. Dynatech Dynamics Technology S.L.U. Dynatech is a Spanish company founded in 1996 specialized in the manufacture of safety components for lifts as suppliers of overspeed governors, instantaneous & progressive safety gears and other devices. ECI EMI/Porta Inc. EMI/Porta Inc. is a company based in the United States that is divided into two separate companies; EMI and Porta. EMI is a distributor of US Electrical Motors. TAL Engineering, Blain Hydraulics, Settima Pumps and Leroy Somer. Porta is a manufacturer of residential elevator gates, power gate operators and electro-mechanical interlocks, single speed car sills, fixtures and accessories. Epco Epco (Elevator Products Corporation) is a New Jersey-based company established in 1953 that manufactures equipment for other elevator companies, mainly generic fixtures such as pushbuttons, floor indicators, and fixtures chassis for most of the elevator companies in America. They are currently owned by Schindler. ESI Everbright Electrical Industries Fermator Group Fuji Electric This section is empty. Futac Systems [http://www.futac.com/elevisor/ Futac] (Futac Systems Limited, 富迪系統有限公司) is a company that manufactures elevator buttons, LCD floor indicators, network intercom unit and air purifier inside the elevators. They were established in 1997, and their fixtures were common on elevators installed by major companies which operates subsidiaries in Hong Kong, China. GAL GAL (GAL Manufacturing Corp.) is a company that manufactures elevator fixtures, elevator door equipment and elevator controllers. They were established in 1927, and their fixtures were very common on elevators installed by generic/local companies in the 1950s and 1960s. Hans & Jos. Kronenberg GmbH The Kronenberg GmbH is a German company from Bergisch Gladbach, that manufactures elevator equipment since 1932Kronenberg GmbH. Hisselektronik AB/SafeLine Hisselektronik AB is a Swedish-based company that manufacturers floor indicators, fixtures and also provides one whole elevator setup solutions. Their range of products follows the OpenCanLift protocols. Hisselektronik also manufactures emergency phone solutions under their SafeLine brand. Hisstema Hisstema AB is a Swedish-based company formed in the 1980s. They are a provider of elevator controllers and floor indicators as well as the hardware behind DMG buttons designed to work with the controllers. Hisstema was the pioneer of developing the direct-approach leveling feature by using tachometers, which was a first. One of the first elevators provided by Hisstema used to run by a Commondore 64 microcomputer, but had a disadvantage that the C64 had to read the elevator software trough tape after every time the power went out for that actual elevator. Hollister-Whitney Elevator Corporation This section is empty. Hydroware Hydroware AB is a Swedish-based company that manufactures complete hydraulic drive and controller system. Their hydraulic system is unique for having adjustable oil fluid and therefore speed, featuring direct approach without leveling, thanks to a servo valve. Hydroware was formed by former DEVE employees that developed the servo valve as a successor of the successful and reliable DEVE hydraulics. But as Schindler had no interest for hydraulics at that time, the employees bought out this product and formed the new company with it. Schindler 2600's hydraulic model is in fact, powered by Hydroware's equipment, as both Schindler and Hydroware are still in partnership. Innovation Industries Innovation Industries Inc. is a USA-based company that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons and other elevator parts. International Lift Equipment This section is empty. Janus Elevator Products Inc. Janus Elevator Products Inc. is a company based in Hauppauge, NY and was established in 1988 that manufactures elevator components (currently being a part of Halma plc), such as their EMS and VPP phones. They also a distributor of the Avire's elevator components such as E-Motive Displays floor indicators, Panachrome safety door edge by Memco (which lights up green when the door is open and flashes red when it's closing)Halma plc - Janus Elevator Products Inc.. Jinlix Jinlix is a Taiwanese company that manufactures elevator fixtures and other components. Their products are mainly found in Asia. KEB America This section is empty. Lester Controls Lift Solutions, Inc. Lift Solutions, Inc. is a US-based company that was established in 2002 by John Castaño. It supplies elevator parts, cabs, controllers, fixtures, and other components, including complete elevator modernization packages. LiSA Also known as Schneider Steuerungstechnik GmbH, this German-based company produce elevator control systems and fixtures components. Magnetek Meiller Group This section is empty. Monarch Control Suzhou Monarch Control Technology Co., Ltd. is a company which manufactures elevator and escalator controllers. Since 2003, it is a subsidiary of Shenzhen Inovance technology. Monitor Elevator Products Mueller & Mico Elevator Technology National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. (NECD) is a company founded in 1929 in New York City. The company has grown to become New York City's largest elevator cab and entrance door manufacturer. NECD manufactures elevator cab, entrance doors, as well as signal fixtures. Nidec Corporation Kinetek, Inc. Kinetek, Inc. is a company based in United States, with several subsidiaries related to elevators and escalators. The group was acquired by Nidec Corporation in 2012 and Nidec Kinetek Elevator Technology (NKET) also established at the same time, reformed to the Nidec Kinetek Corporation in 2018. Imperial Electric Imperial Electric is a company that provides traction elevator motors, motor-generator and hydraulic elevator pump unit motors which are mainly supplied to North America. Kinetek De Sheng Motor Kinetek De Sheng (Shunde, Foshan) Motor Co., Ltd. (or simply KDS) is a company that provides traction elevator motors, controllers, escalator controllers and floor indicators which are mainly supplied to Asia. Motion Control Engineering Motion Control Engineering (or simply MCE) is a company that provides non-proprietary (generic) solid-state elevator and escalator controllers. They were founded in 1983. They also make their very own complete elevatorDefault fixtures are provided by Innovation Industries. http://www.mceinc.com/products/completeelevators/Standardfinishesbrochure.pdf. Their hydraulic equipment is often used on newer Kone hydraulic elevators. Ningbo Safety Electronic Ningbo Safety Electronic (alos known as SFT) is a company founded in 2003 in Ningbo, Zhejiang, China. which mainly manufactures door sensors. Ningbo Xinda Group Ningbo Xinda Group is a company that manufactures elevator components, elevator fixtures, elevator drive machines, and escalator components, They also have a subsidiary which called Hosting, which provide full elevator installation. Sometimes, they provides elevator drive machines for Schindler elevators usually for modernizationInside the Elevator Motor Room - 2005 Schindler Traction Elevators (1). NewLift Peelle Doors PTL Equipment PTL is a USA-based company established in 1971 that manufactures entry-level standard and custom fixtures for major and aftermarket elevator companies. Aside from two architectural fixtures (Global and Commons), PTL fixtures (especially directional lanterns) bear a close resemblance to GAL fixtures. Salient Information Systems Schaefer Schaefer is a German company founded in 1964 by Wolfgang Schäfer that manufactures elevator fixtures. Their fixtures are mainly targeted for the European markets (specifically their home country Germany), but they are also often exported to other markets around the world. Sematic Group Sematic Group is a company based in Italy which manufactures elevator doors, elevator cab interiors and door operator for Schindler 3300 elevators. They also owns a subsidiary company Liftmaterial. However, they already be the subsidiaries of Wittur Group since 2015. Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation Smart Rise Inc. Smart Rise Inc. is a US-company based in Tampa, Florida that manufactures elevator fixtures and buttons from Innovation Industries. Sodimas Ascenseurs Société de Distribution de Matériel d’Ascenseur, or Sodimas for short, is a French family-owned company which provides complete elevator installations as well as being a supplier of elevator components. Founded in 1975 by Serge Arnoult and currently run by his son Patrice Arnoult since 2007, it is France's largest independent elevator manufacturer and elevator parts supplier. Thames Valley Controls Tonic Electronic Engineering Tonic Electronic Engineering is a company originated from British Hong Kong in 1989. They also operate manufacturing facilitates in Shenzhen, China, under their subsidiaries, Smartonic Technologies which makes arrival gong, alarm buzzer, LED and LCD floor indicators, intercom system, automatic floor announcement system, etc. Tri-Tronics This section is empty. Tung Da Electric Vega Vander Electronic Technology Virginia Controls Weco Group (elevator) Weco Group was founded in 2000 and mainly produce elevator door sensors. Their production facilities are located in Ningbo (Ningbo Weco Optoelectronic). Weco Elevator Products This name used in both North America and Europe. Weco Optoelectronic The full name is Ningbo Weco Optoelectronic Co., Ltd. This name used in Asia Pacific. Wittur Group Wittur Group is a company producing elevator doors, traction machine, hydraulic pump unit and door sensors. It was founded in 1968 in Germany. Since 2000, the current Kone elevator AMD door operators are supplied by this company. Some of their products are labelled as Selcom since it was their subsidiary. They also make their very own elevators in modern daysWittur traction elevator at an apartment building at Azar street in Holon. Ziehl-Abegg Ziehl-Abegg is a German manufacturing company founded in 1910 by Emil Ziehl which produces ventilation fans and air conditioning applications as well as elevator motor drives. *